theharrypottermafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius Black
Sirius Black III Sirius Orion Black, was the third person in the Black family to be given the name Sirius. Sirius is named after a star, the biggest and brightest star in the night sky. Sirius is part of the Marauders, and joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the first and second Wizarding War. (Though he was killed in 1995, by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.) In the Mafia, he is alive again and dating Urvi Petal, and they have a daughter named Aurora (who is named after the person who plays Remus Lupin). Sirius was crazy at times, and was known for being one of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. Even going as far as making a map of the school. Sirius' Life In Sirius’ early life, he went to Hogwarts (School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and was the first Black ever to get into Gryffindor. (The rest of his family was in Slytherin) He was disowned by his family for not having the same belief’s and left his home (Grimmauled Place) at the age of sixteen. He then went to live with James Potter and his family (it is unknown how long he lived with them, it was anywhere between a year to two years.) After he left Hogwarts he joined the Order and fought Death Eaters and soon the Dark Lord was after his best friend (James Potter) and his wife. (Lily Potter nee Evans) And there baby son, Harry Potter. Sirius then was charged with betraying his friends and killing Peter Pettiegrew and 12 other Muggles, but this was untrue, Peter was the one who betrayed them and then turned into a rat (and lived 12 years with the Weasley’s) After Sirius broke out of prison (being the first ever person to break out of the wizarding prison Azkaban) we went after Pettiegrew and when he got away Sirius spent the next year in hiding before the Dark Lord returned and Sirius offered his home (Grimmauled Place, which he had inherited being the only Black remaining) as the Head-Quoters for the Order. Sirius' Mafia Life Sirius in the Mafia is known as a player, he enjoys flirting a lot and can be really over dramatic. He is dating (and engaged to) Urvi Petal and they have a baby daughter, Aurora Black. Sirius is very close to Lily Evans (who since has left James Potter and is now with Remus Lupin) He is also very close to Remus Lupin (his fellow Marauder) There’s not really much to Sirius, he’s just Sirius and that is that. Sirius has insane ideas at time, he once convinced Remus Lupin to become seventeen with him again. That didn't go over so well and they soon switched back. Animagus Sirius Black is an Animagus and even though he can turn into a dog (which he often likes to go to the Park with Lily Evans and her twins Faye and Joel in his dog form Padfoot), he doesn’t bite and likes talking to people, though he is not overly found of Anon people (they tend to be meddlesome turds). User Sirius Black in the Mafia is played by Mason (whose last name he would like to keep to himself) Mason is a 17 year old Floridian. Mason likes to play sports, ride his motorbike and help is father fix up cars. Mason loves Harry Potter, he has since he was little, his fist best friend had gotten him on to it, and even though he no longer speaks to her, he feels he always will have a piece of her with him due to these books. But he’s not a sap, he likes Sirius Black the most because he feels Sirius was a strong dude who stood up for what he believed in, and looked pretty wicked doing it. ''Sirius Black is played by Gary Oldman in the Harry Potter movies. '' Category:Characters